


Aboard the mining ship Red Darf.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Red Dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: This was my first shot at writing Red Dwarf.Just a little Drabble that could have started a series if I chose to continue it.





	Aboard the mining ship Red Darf.

You were luckily in a stasis pod when your ship crashed. Actually, you were lucky you were in stasis pod number 28. The other occupied ones didn’t survive the crash.

You were the sole survivor, not that you knew it yet.

“It’s a woman! By god, It’s a woman! Pay up, Listie.”

“ _Smeg off._ ” You could faintly hear voices as you came to.

“I _told you_ it was a woman.”

Your eyes started to flutter open as you tried to glance around. You were in a too bright room, plain, likely an observation room, and there were men standing near by.

“Yeah, and last time you said it was an alien woman, it was a smegging _garbage pod_.”

“Sirs? I think she’s waking up.” A mechanoid leaned over, getting into your face. Then three more faces joined him.

“Wh-where-..”

“You’re aboard the Red Dwarf, Ma’am.”


End file.
